


Full Bloom

by Katzumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzumi/pseuds/Katzumi
Summary: Dong Sicheng, a city boy, met a strange farmer on the outskirts of Seoul. The farmer teaches him how to farm and their bond grows stronger. Maybe they'll become something more than friends.(Gosh I suck at summaries)





	1. New Appearance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an NCT fanfic so if it's not good then I'm sorry :,((

"Oi Sicheng! What are you doing?" A tall, black haired man towered above him.  
"Oh hey Johnny, I'm just posting some pictures to Instagram, gotta keep my fans updated on my beautiful looks" He said jokingly.  
"Oh my gosh, you freaking dork, Jin is literally your spirit human" Johnny laughed to himself. He slowly took a seat onto the red couch.  
"But fo' real though, you need to take a break off of that phone of yours, bud."

"You're not my mom..." Sicheng mumbled quietly  
"I heard that" Johnny got up and ruffled Sicheng's hair.  
"Woah, your hair is hella fluffy"  
"Oh shut up, but you know what also is fluffy? Pancakes!"  
"You want pancakes? At this time? It's almost 11 p.m!"  
"Pretty pleaseeeeee, I promise I'll take some time off my phone-"  
Sicheng quickly covered his mouth and regretted what he said.  
Johnny smiled,  
"Well, you can't take that back. We're getting pancakes! Come on Sicheng, let's go!"  
"I hate you so much..."

~Timeskip to 2 hours~

"Alright, I better get going Sicheng, and remember that you can't use your phone, well if you need to text me then that's an exception. Bye!"  
"Bye Johnny, and you don't need to remind me y'know! I can remember by myself!"  
By this point, Johnny was too far away to hear him.  
"Ughhhhh, now what. I don't even have my phone to use...guess I'll just take a drive around the outskirts the city, Johnny said there was some good sight seeing areas there...so it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"  
Sicheng groaned and grabbed his wallet and hopped into his small grey car. The drive was peaceful, it was nothing too loud. Faint music playing in the background and the soft breeze gently brushing against him. The indigo night sky shining brightly above him. As he was admiring the outskirts, he saw a man with a straw hat and a few apples in hand, humming a sweet tune. Sicheng got a glimpse of the man's face. He was...stunning. Beautiful orange hair, shining eyes, and a sweet and small smile. There was a moment of silence, until the man said, "Now, what's a fine young man like you doing out here?"


	2. A Start of A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is better than the last chapter!

Sicheng was a bit shocked and he mumbled out a string of nonsense. The man laughed,   
“Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you,. My name's Yuta. Yuta Nakamoto. What's yours?”  
“Sicheng, Dong Sicheng.”  
Yuta smiled, “A beautiful name for a beautiful person.”

Sicheng blushed, was this really happening? Yuta took a bite out of his apple, “So what are you doing out here at this time?”   
“Couldn't sleep, and I just wanted to get out of my apartment for a bit. Well, mostly ‘cause my friend kept nagging me about getting off my phone.” Sicheng huffed. 

“Hey! Why don't ‘ya come to my farm so you could do something interesting while you take a break from your phone?” Yuta said excitingly,  
Sicheng froze and thought about it for a bit.  
“Sure, why not. I'm down to try something.”  
Yuta smiled, “do you have any pen and paper I can write on?”

“Erm...here, it's not exactly what you asked for, but here you go.” He handed Yuta a crumpled up receipt from the grocery store and a red pen. He could hear Yuta scribble something on it.   
“Here, call me and stop by my farm sometime. I'd love to see you again.”   
Sicheng took back the receipt and the pen, and smiled softly. It was Yuta's address and number.


End file.
